


Engaños del corazón

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Stephen Strange - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, Harley también es hijo de Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Peter es hijo de Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El afamado empresario Tony Stark, sufre de una enfermadad conocida popularmente cómo;  "la enfermedad del amor" o "enfermedad de las flores". Una infección que llena los pulmones, y luego las venas de pequeños pétalos.No se sabe el orígen, pero si cómo combatirla, y tratamientos para llevar una vida mejor con ella. El mejor en ese campo, es el famoso y brillante cirujano Stephen Strange.





	1. Capítulo 1 Infección

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo proyecto IronStrange, estoy muy emocionada, ya que no quería compartirlo hasta que estuviera terminado, y casi lo está.

“Las infecciones fénerogamas, son una respuesta del cuerpo a un intenso dolor físico y mental, provocado por la pérdida de un gran amor o la contención del mismo. La gente popularmente le conoce como "Hanahaki" o "Enfermedad de las flores". En casos extremos dicha enfermedad puede ser  mortal .”

 

**\----*****----**   


 

Podía sentir el nerviosismo de la mujer a su lado; la rubia y esbelta Virginia Pepper Potts. Hasta ese momento la bella fémina llegó a cambiar el cruce de sus piernas cuatro veces, sacó y metió el celular de su pequeña bolsa de diseñador en cinco ocasiones, se mordía el labio, y tamborileaba los dedos sobre su pierna, acomodaba su cabello, y parecía abrir la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerraba, girando su vista a cualquier punto que no fuera él. 

—Señorita Potts, lo juro, si este sitio lleno de blanco no me vuelve loco, usted lo hará—por fin se quejó, viéndola con cierto gesto divertido. 

—Aún puedes cambiar de opinión, aún estás a tiempo —le aseguró posando una de sus blancas manos en su brazo, apretándolo ligeramente—hay tantos tratamientos innovadores, medicinas que te permiten vivir con ello, el campo en cuanto a la enfermedad ha avanzado tanto. 

—Lo sé, lo sé—aseguró Tony, colocando su propia mano sobre la de la rubia—es por esa razón que estamos aquí, con el mejor especialista en el campo—su mirada tenía cierta burla implícita ante la excesiva preocupación de su mejor amiga y alma de su empresa. —No es que la idea de verlo a él me fascine, pero esto es lo mejor Pepper—en esta ocasión, su tono de voz era mucho más tranquilizador.  

—Lo sé Tony, pero es que la operación tiene tantos riesgos, éstas en una etapa muy temprana—aquella era la misma charla que se repetía desde hacía un mes, cuando Virginia le descubrió tosiendo suaves pétalos rojos de claveles — aún hay muchas opciones que podemos explorar, si tan solo...  

—Señor Stark, el Doctor Strange lo verá ahora. 

Las palabras se interrumpieron por la eficiente voz de una hermosa mujer, que parecía más la secretaria de un presidente, que una enfermera. 

Tony se puso de pie ajustando su traje, le dedicó una última sonrisa a su amiga, que ésta devolvió no sin cierta tristeza implícita.  

Caminó apenas unos pasos, por un angosto pasillo hasta una enorme puerta de madera, que la enfermera abrió lentamente dejándole pasar, cerrando tras él.  

—Anthony...Edward... Stark...  

Su nombre fue arrastrado lentamente, como si el hombre tras el escritorio que lo pronunciaba, saboreara cada palabra a conciencia, alzando por fin sus ojos hasta él, dejando algo desconcertado a Tony, pues aunque el desagrado permanecía en su mente, el ardor de los ojos de una tonalidad aún imposible de descubrir, era algo que creía olvidado y enterrado. 

—Stephen—respondió de manera sencilla, recuperándose y sentándose frente a él, con la galantería y seguridad más propia de él. 

—No puedo negar que es una sorpresa verte por aquí, y más me sorprende saber la razón al revisar tú expediente. ¿Alguien pudo resistirse al irresistible Tony Stark? —preguntó con tono irónico. 

—¿Los comentarios desatinados son de rutina? Te pensé más profesional Strange. 

—Oh, estoy haciendo una excepción con usted Señor Stark, justo como se merece—respondió. Sus miradas se medían y no podían dejar pasar la electricidad de molestia chocante que existía desde el día que cruzaron caminos en su adolescencia.  

—Muy bien, dejando los sentimentalismos baratos de nuestra reunión de lado—Cedió por fin Stephen, tomando el expediente que hojeaba unos minutos antes, en conjunto con una elegante pluma grabada. —Obstrucción pulmonar fenerógama en etapa uno—leyó despacio—, los exámenes preliminares arrojan que tienes un buen estado de salud, sorpresivo para tu vida de excesos, debo señalar. 

—Me halaga que esté al tanto de mi vida, doctor. 

—Los escándalos mediáticos son demasiado invasivos en la internet—contestó, continuando con la lectura, aunque esta vez en silencio, apenas moviendo sus labios, que en ese momento se volvieron fuente de atracción para Tony—, eres un candidato perfectamente viable para la operación. En realidad, eres probablemente el paciente en mejor estado que he operado—masculló con cierto gesto fruncido. 

—No pensé que eso fuera malo, pero creo que en mi persona todo ha de molestarte, incluso aquellas cosas positivas. ¿No es cierto? Sabiendo eso, sólo da fecha para la operación, firmaré lo que sea y adelante. Acabemos con esto de una sola vez. 

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó Strange, ignorando las palabras de Stark. 

—¿De qué hablas? 

—La mayoría de las personas, por no decir todas las personas que he tratado en casos desde mi época de internista hasta ahora, tienen cierta esperanza, afán de aferrarse al sentimiento. De creer que pueden ganarse el amor de las personas que los enferma. En todos mis años como especialista, de igual manera, sólo logré conocer a dos personas que lo consiguieron, la mayoría requirió la operación. 

—Entonces no es tan raro que yo me apresure tanto, apuesto que soy el doble de inteligente que cualquiera de tus pacientes. 

—El doble de arrogante también, pensé que estarías seguro que cualquiera puede caer ante ti—Lo último lo dijo con cierto recelo, y Tony sabía perfectamente la razón.  

Tony apoyó sus manos juntas en el escritorio y se inclinó sobre él, para mirar atento al médico. 

—Eso, no es de su incumbencia Doctor. Si no es necesario para la operación, no necesita saberlo. Sólo dime lo que tengo que tomar, la preparación para la operación, y la fecha. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi salud y cuerpo, es solo asunto mío—dejó claro. 

Strange sonrió de manera profesional y comenzó a escribir. 

—Aún hay que hacerte más exámenes, vigilar que todo esté en orden, y te recetaré un par de medicamentos, que por favor toma sin alcohol, el agua es un líquido aceptable. Servirán para preparar tu cuerpo para la cirugía—Deslizó el pequeño papel a Tony. —Entrégalo a mi secretaria, ella se encargará de todo.  

—Siempre es un placer verte, Stephen—La sonrisa del castaño fue grande al tomar las indicaciones del doctor—, nos veremos pronto, supongo—Se despidió con ese gesto ladino que le caracterizaba.  

Stephen lo miro marcharse, torciendo la boca a su despedida, recargándose luego en su silla con gesto pensativo, cerrando los ojos, tragando grueso. Tantos años, tantos problemas superados, casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver su nombre en su lista de espera. Pensó por unos momentos rechazar atenderle, pero en su egolatría, se sintió lo suficiente seguro para encararle, y en su interior, no sabía si se regocijaba o se entristecía por la situación del genio de la tecnología. No iba a averiguarlo tampoco, le trataría como un paciente más y eso sería todo. 

 

Se mentía de cierta manera en su propósito, porque debió hacerle un chequeo más completo a Tony, pero aún no se sentía suficientemente fuerte, para poner sus manos en él.  

 

\--- 

 

—Tony, es que has visto todos los riesgos que conlleva, hay tantos casos de muertes en estas operaciones—Los tacones de Pepper resonaban por los pasillos de la torre, siguiendo a su jefe y mejor amigo al elevador. 

—Sí los he visto Pepper, pero Stephen tiene un porcentaje de éxito del ochenta y siete por ciento, no sé si lo sepas... 

—...La muerte no es el único problema, y lo sabes... 

—Sí lo sé, pero si tan solo te relajaras un poco... 

Ambos hablaban entre las frases del otro, interrumpiéndose atropelladamente. 

—...hay muchos casos de personas que pierden su capacidad de sentir emociones... 

—...ya vas a empezar con eso, te dije que no lo pensaras, no lo pienso yo, no lo piensas tú... 

—...y eso es algo en el que ni siquiera el Doctor Strange tiene influencia—continuaba alarmada— porque es algo que aún no se explora. 

—Te contraté para que...—Una pequeña tos hizo callar a Tony, llevó su mano con el pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo a cubrir su pequeño ataque, suspirando molesto, al ver una cantidad generosa de pétalos rojos, con pequeñas pinceladas blancas en ellos, guardó el pañuelo de nuevo en su bolsillo, y se giró a la rubia—, la ventaja es que al menos la tos hace que dejes de regañarme. 

La mujer tardó un poco, viendo a su amigo con un gesto que Tony detestaba, odiaba que la gente lo mirara como si fuera vulnerable.  

—Tony, los medicamentos, no vayas olvidar el tomarlos no quiero estar detrás de ti... 

—¡Y allí vamos otra vez! —exclamó el genio, agradeciendo que las puertas de elevador se abrieron, para entrar a su apartamento. —Hey... hey, alerta, alerta de adolescentes—comenzó a quejarse al ver a un castaño y un rubio desparramados en su sofá, sus queridos hijos; Peter y Harley. 

—Hola Tony—James Rhodes le saludó saliendo del pasillo que daba a la cocina, con un vaso de jugo en la mano. 

—Doble alerta, tenemos doble alerta.  Seguridad violada ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —se quejó avanzando. —Ustedes se supone que deberían estar en la universidad. 

—Tía Pepper nos llamó—pronunció el chico rubio—dijo que aceptaste la operación. 

—Nos preocupamos por ti—prosiguió el castaño—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué dijo el médico? 

—Esto es una trampa, más que eso, es una emboscada—se quejó Tony sin contestar, avanzando hasta el mini bar. —Ustedes me mintieron—Señaló a Rhodes y a Pepper. 

—Tony, ¿de que rayos hablas? Los chicos solo están preocupados por ti—le regañó James. 

—Ustedes dijeron, adopta adolescentes, los adolescentes se van rápido a la universidad, y no tienes que aguantarlos. Bien, los adopté, los aguanté por tres o cuatro años ¿Cuánto llevo siendo su padre?, no recuerdo exactamente, pero ese no es el punto, el problema es que están, están aquí y no en la universidad, dónde se suponía que debían de estar. 

—Has sido nuestro padre por siete años, y estamos preocupados. Papá, tienes que aceptar que la gente se preocupe por ti. Eso hacen las familias, se preocupan por los otros—le increpó Peter. 

—Estuve investigando sobre la operación—dijo Harley sentándose en uno de los banquillos de la barra del bar—, puedes perder todas las emociones, ¿sabías que puedes dejar de querernos? Quizá podrías dejar de querer ser nuestro padre, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿abandonarme? —le preguntó con cara de cachorrito—abandonarme como todos lo han hecho—decía con los ojitos llorosos.  

Tony le miró con gesto entre cansado y divertido. 

—Esos chantajes funcionaban cuando tenías diez, no ahora que tienes diecisiete y un novio que odio. 

—Si tan solo le das una oportunidad—pronunció Harley. 

—Ninguno de sus novios tienen una oportunidad, nunca—aclaró mirando a Peter también—ninguno—repitió con énfasis.  

—No están aquí para hablar de eso—Pepper tomó la palabra—todos sabemos que la enfermedad no es lo que era antes Tony. Los tratamientos que hay ahora son realmente efectivos. Claro la tos y los pétalos continúan, pero no hay muerte, ni infección, ni dolor—intentó convencerle. 

—¡Claro y recordar cada día, diez veces al día que lo amo!—exclamó ésta vez con un claro enojo—Que tengo un maldito sentimiento que me quema por dentro, y que no puedo controlar, y que...—calmó un poco su voz —… que va a desaparecer, con esa operación. Pero todo estará bien. Agradecería que me dejaran solo, para descansar, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, con usted menos, señorita Potts, a esto lo considero una falta gravísima a mi confianza. 

—Tómese las píldoras, señor Stark—fue todo lo que dijo Pepper, sabía lo que desgastaba a Tony pensar en lo que ocurría con su corazón, así  que prefirió dejar la batalla por ese día. —¿Rhodey, me acompañas a cenar? 

—Será un placer Pepper. 

—Van a conspirar contra mí—acusó Tony, viendo a sus mejores amigos salir de la habitación. —Ustedes deben regresar a los campus, ¿para que pago tanto dinero?  

—Ni siquiera creo que lo ames—soltó Peter mirando a los ojos a su padre, acercándose para estar más pegado a  su hermano menor en la barra. —No creemos que lo hagas. 

—¿Y a que creen que se deben las flores? —preguntó, antes de volver a tener una nueva tos. Tony odiaba que mientras más le recordaba, eso empeoraba. Cubrió su boca que al instante se llenó de pétalos que se desbordaron por su mano.  

Harley tomó un bote de basura, para que su padre pudiera dejar caer las flores allí.  

—Creemos que tú mismo te estás enfermando—le explicó el rubio—le pedí al profesor que me diera acceso a los datos de investigadores que ha recabado la universidad, son teorías apenas, porque es demasiado inexacto para pasarlo del todo a números y las investigaciones están en proceso—narraba. 

—Uno de los profesores de Harley tiene un trabajo en conjunto con mi profesor. 

—El Doctor Octavius y el Doctor Connors, piensan que hay la posibilidad de que mentes privilegiadas que se han visto invadidas por la enfermedad, no se deba más que a un capricho del cuerpo. Que nuestro cuerpo tiene una inmensa capacidad de regeneración. Respuestas que ofrece para menguar a otros sentimientos—terminó por decir Harley.  

—Son mis hijos, claro que son genios y comprenden lo que está pasando. Puede que tengan la razón, porque son Stark al final del día, y los Stark siempre la tenemos, pero no voy a dejarle esto a teorías sin comprobar. Quiero deshacerme de ello, la operación será rápida y sencilla. Todos vamos a olvidarlo, ahora me están causando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que saldré, y cuando regrese, espero que Happy me diga que los devolvió al campus—amenazó.  

—Necesito un lugar para relajarme... —murmuró para sí. 

 

\---- 

 

Bien, Stephen había dicho que no se tomara las pastillas con alcohol, pero Pepper le amenazó con que tenía que tomárselas, por lo que ahora, sentado en una de las salas de un bar exclusivo con vista a la ciudad, meditaba cual era la mejor forma de obedecerlos a ambos a partes iguales.  

Su decisión final, fue tomárselas con un vaso de agua mineral, antes de servir un nuevo trago de una botella que había pedido, vigilando desde allí un nuevo proyecto que se estaba armando en su taller, enviando también un mensaje a Happy, en el que preguntaba por Harley y Peter.  

—Es muy complicado para ti seguir ordenes, aunque sean por tu bien. 

Tony ni siquiera giró la cabeza, no lo necesito, pues al siguiente momento tenía al mismo doctor Strange, sentado frente a él.  

—¿Así vigila a todos sus pacientes, Doc? Ésta es un área privada por cierto. 

—No eres el único con privilegios Tony, además pasaba por aquí, y vi a un paciente en riesgo—Strange quitó el vaso de la mano del genio, dejándolo a su lado, causando en éste una mueca.  

Tony no quiso decir lo siguiente, se iba a morder la lengua para no hacerlo, pero las palabras sencillamente afloraron, como los pétalos que a veces escapaban de ella.  

—Siempre me cuidaste. 

Eso dejó helado a Stephen, lo dejó callado y mirando fijamente al genio, lo dejó sin respiración, hasta que apenas y pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Siempre has necesitado que te cuiden—dijo por fin y con lentitud.  

Tony sintió algo extraño en su pecho; en su corazón, en su respiración. Stephen le sonrió y le miró de esa manera que nadie había hecho en más de quince años.  

Fue confuso para ambos determinar quién dio el primer paso, quien hizo el primer movimiento. Ambos argumentarían que fue el otro, pero eso sería después, cuando sus bocas dejarán de comerse, y sus brazos se vieran libre de la necesidad de aferrarse al otro.  

Las manos del médico lograron recostar a Tony en aquel sofá, disfrutaron de la firmeza de los músculos del genio. El cuerpo que conocía cambió tanto en esos años, y al mismo tiempo lo seguía sintiendo suyo.  

—Queriendo realizar actos indecorosos en lugares públicos Strange, sigues siendo el mismo—declaró Stark, mordisqueando el rosado labio inferior de Stephen. 

—¿Está insinuando que quiere ir a un lugar más privado Señor Stark? —le preguntó inclinándose a su cuello, logrando con un par de besos, erizar la piel del hombre debajo suyo.  

Tony pareció pensarlo un poco, volvió a mirar los ojos enigmáticos y le atrajo con un beso potente. 

—¿Tú auto o el mío? —preguntó y Stephen le dedicó una sonrisa que le derritió las ideas.  

 

La llegada a la torre Stark, fue básicamente caótica; Tony tenía algo de práctica en conducir con una boca inclinada sobre su entrepierna, pero ciertamente no la de el hábil doctor, casi terminan chocando en dos ocasiones.  

En el elevador terminaron frotándose, y “fajando”, como un par de adolescentes hormonales. Tony tropezó al ingresar al apartamento, debido a su intento de quitarse los zapatos sin usar las manos. Stephen soltó una risa fresca y después le ayudó a levantarse. 

La ropa terminó desperdigada por el pasillo, por la sala, la corbata y sacó del médico quedaron en el sofá. Los pantalones volaron hasta la barra de bar, y era más que seguro, que ninguno encontraría sus calcetines al día siguiente.  

Cayeron sobre la cama, en un remolino de pies y manos, rodando por ella. Normalmente ambos eran experimentados amantes, que se tomaban su tiempo de volver cada caricia la cúspide de la sensualidad, para que su amante en turno, recordara con estremecimientos las noches a su lado. 

Pero en este caso eran torpes, ansiosos, sus cuerpos se extrañaron y sabían que se necesitaban, se reconocían mutuamente, apresurados e impetuosos.  

Los dientes se enterraban dejando marcas profundas, los muslos fuertes estaban enredados, disfrutando el placer brindado a sus erecciones, que friccionaban enérgicas.  

La desesperación, lujuria y anhelo, le ganó a la cordura y al razonamiento prudente; apenas y tuvieron pensamiento para alcanzar el lubricante, el condón se vio perdido, al terminar roto entre las normalmente bien calculadas y precisas manos del cirujano. 

Las sabanas se revolvían alrededor de ambos cuerpos, Tony aferraba una mano a la almohada, y otra al cabello oscuro sobre su hombro. Sentía su corazón agitado, a punto de salírsele del pecho, las manos recorriendo sus piernas, su bajo abdomen y su ingle, eran la locura.  

Stephen por su parte, encontró en la piel del otro, un texto secreto que tenía que descubrir y seguir con sus dedos y su lengua, trazando líneas en la espalda canela que se mostraba ante él, disfrutando del paraíso que era perderse en el interior de Tony, apretar sus glúteos con la suficiente fuerza, para dejar la impresión de sus manos. 

Fue una sesión rápida, salvaje, en la que terminaron pronto, como primerizos; agitados y llenos de sudor, con el esperma manchando la cama, y deslizándose entre las piernas del genio. Deseando permanecer abrazados, intentando razonar lo que ocurrió, negándose un poco a la idea.  

La tentación de los brazos de su amante, eran demasiado para Tony. La calidez del cuerpo bajo el suyo, era la debilidad de Stephen. Terminaron cayendo en ese huracán sexual más de una vez en la noche, no querían pensar, y quedar exhaustos parecía la solución más viable: Así que la tomaron. 


	2. Capítulo 2 Investigación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo algo corto, pero espero lo disfruten.

El reloj biológico de Stephen, lo hacía despertar antes de las ocho de la mañana, sin equivocación. Tony por otro lado, carecía de ese reloj  y se rendía ante las necesidades momentáneas de su cuerpo. Por ello sólo se cubrió más con las sabanas, cuando el cuerpo a su lado decidió marcharse.

Strange tuvo que hacer el vergonzoso recorrido, de intentar recolectar lo más posible de sus prendas de vestir, con apenas los pantalones puestos, una camisa abierta, y un calcetín en la mano, fue sorprendido por dos miradas curiosas, de un par de jóvenes que desayunaban cereal frente al televisor. 

—Buenos días...—Intentó que su voz sonara educada, y abrochó apresuradamente su camisa. 

El mayor de los niños entrecerró los ojos, de una manera que no le dio un buen presentimiento al médico.

—¿Doctor Strange? 

—Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange—Se adelantó recomponiéndose—, ustedes deben ser... los hijos de Tony. Yo... yo consulto a su padre.

—Hace más que consultarle, eso es obvio—soltó Harley con una pequeña risa—¿él es “ese doctor”? —le preguntó a Peter y su hermano mayor asintió. 

—¿”Ese doctor”? — Los hijos de Tony habían sacado ese talento de comentarios fuera de lugar, mezclado con un innato encanto.

—Tú salías con papá, hace como mil años. Se amaban y todo eso, luego lo arruinaron por idiotas, se separaron, papá se enamoró  o piensa que se enamoró de un idiota mayor y tuvo que ir a consulta contigo, porque eres el mejor en el tema.

—Mucha información para chicos tan jóvenes, sin duda son hijos de Tony—murmuró, agradeciendo encontrar su cinturón.

—Tía Nat se lo repite a papá cada vez que papá se queja de los hombres. 

—¿Sigue siendo amigo de Natasha? No la veo desde la universidad—apuntó ausente, recomponiéndose, intentando sonar más casual. 

—¿Se acuesta con todos sus pacientes, Doctor? —preguntó Harley, causando que Strange suspirara. 

—Lo que pasó anoche, fue poco ético, pero creo que es algo que solo le compete a su padre y a mí. 

—Eso no nos interesa, todo es mejor que el idiota ex novio de papá—volvió a hablar el rubio, mientras su hermano revolvía en su mochila, parándose poco después, para extenderle una dispositivo de memoria  al médico. 

—Esto es lo que nos interese, admiramos su trabajo, pero también hemos estudiado más teóricos y científicos. El Doctor Octavius y el Doctor Connors nos han ayudado, si pudiera echarle un vistazo, por favor, antes de la operación de papá, se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Strange miró la memoria en la mano del chico sin comprender del todo, pero al final la tomó y la guardó en sus bolsillos. 

—Estoy familiarizado con el trabajo de Connors y Octavius, pero se encuentra en las primeras fases experimentales—recalcó recargado en un sofá, para colocarse los calcetines —entiendo que estén preocupados por la operación, pero en el caso de su padre, los riesgos son inferiores al doce porciento—aseguró, buscando con sus ojos sus zapatos, que le fueron entregados por el adolescente rubio.

—Papá es gran partidario de lo experimental, solo necesitamos a alguien que lo convenza de ello. 

Stephen miró a los dos chicos frente a él, sabía que no eran hijos biológicos de Tony, pero la crianza del genio estaba presente, tanto como hacer que él estuviera dispuesto a aceptar, lo que estos tenían que aportar y ofrecer.

—Les prometo que si de verdad lo considero viable, —Respiró caminando a tomar su saco y colocándoselo— se los haré saber a ustedes y a su padre, permítanme estudiar sus notas y las variables. 

El par de adolescentes asintieron, e incluso le dedicaron pequeñas sonrisas.

—¡¿Papá va a necesitar que le llevemos el desayuno a la cama por el dolor de cadera?! — gritó Harley al ver al médico ya en el elevador, a lo que este solo se recargó a su derecha cerrando los ojos, preguntándose porque cedió de manera tan sencilla, fue mucho tiempo, mucho esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, para volver a caer en lo mismo, para volver a caer en Tony Stark. 

**_\----  ******----_ **

Strange hizo lo que prometió; canceló sus citas de ese día, mañana y tarde, decidió pasar su tiempo en la casa, al principio pensó que revisar aquellos archivos, serían cosas de un par de horas, pero conforme iba leyendo, se sorprendían de la información que los chicos lograron recabar en tan poco tiempo, además del excelso asesoramiento que tuvieron. Los esquemas no sólo se limitaban a su ramo médico, iban hasta el psicológico, psiquiátrico e incluso histórico, cosas que Stephen en el pasado solo logró ver por separado.

En teoría y según la agrupación de datos, además de los referentes históricos, la idea no solo era funcional, si no bastante posible. Estaba tan absorto que fue sorprendido por su puerta principal abriéndose y unos pasos llegando al sofá donde descansaba leyendo de su computadora portátil, rodeado de papeles del estudio que  transformó en impreso. 

—Tony—pronunció al verlo allí parado frente a él, con una mirada decidida, un traje que le quedaba como un guante, y las marcas de sus besos y mordidas adornando el cuello, casi olvidaba el huracán de emociones que representaba. —¿Cómo lograste entrar?

—Diseñé la seguridad del edificio—se encogió de hombros —puedo apagarlo y traspasarlo sin problema.

—Eso es un serio problema ético que suena a demanda.

—No me hables de ética Strange—se quejó casi con molestia avanzando hasta él, tomando uno de los papeles que éste estaba leyendo—llamé a tu secretaria, dijo que cancelaste citas y que no querías que nadie te molestara.

—Obviamente mis deseos son ignorados por ti.

—Tus deseos fueron atendidos por mí, bastante bien anoche—le aseguró con sus ojos paseándose por la hoja que tenía en la mano. —Por esto estoy aquí, Harley y Peter no dejan de insistir con el tratamiento de desintoxicación y terapias. 

—No es tan descabellado, tú sabes bien que las fusiones científicas tienden a otorgar muy buenos resultados.  He estado leyendo y...

—Quiero la operación— Las palabras de Tony sonaban realmente firmes, la misma firmeza que reflejaban sus ojos— no me vayas a decir que no es recomendable, cuando tú mismo te la hiciste.

—La viste—Stephen dejó la computadora de lado y se puso de pie—no pensé que como estabas...

—Dejara pasar la cicatriz de la operación que tienes a mitad del pecho, no, pasé muchas veces mi boca por allí, incluso la lamí—le miró a los ojos—¿por quién?

—Ahora vas a fingir que no lo sabes.

—Tengo más de catorce años de no verte Strange, lo de anoche fue como una especie de reencuentro escolar donde los recuerdos y la nostalgia permiten tener sexo de manera increíble.

—La operación tiene trece años, Tony, fue por ti. —La cara del médico reflejaba que no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo. —Claro que opté por la operación, tenía 21 años, mi novio me botó a la basura sin razón aparente, se marchó a Inglaterra a ligarse a algún estúpido DJ en Ibiza. Empecé a escupir flores, y estaba asustado, muy asustado, casi llegué a las últimas etapas de la enfermedad. Estaba aterrado al entrar a ese quirófano, y lo único que me dio fuerza, fueron tus estúpidas fotos besándote con ese imbécil. 

—Lo haces parecer como si todo fuera mi culpa—se quejó Tony—no te terminé sin razón aparente. La chica desnuda en tú cama ayudó bastante. 

—¿Chica desnuda? —el seño de Strange se frunció.

—Sí, entré a decirte que pasáramos juntos las vacaciones y encuentro a una de tus compañeras desnuda, en tú cama, y tú en la ducha. No quieras cambiar el juego, no me hagas pensar que fue lo que yo causé. 

El doctor parecía verdaderamente confuso, por su mente intentaba recordar alguna mañana de su vida universitaria, que lo llevara al escenario que el hombre furioso frente a él planteaba. 

—Tony, nunca te engañé, estoy más que seguro que lo que viste, tiene una explicación. Nunca, no lo haría, te amaba. Te amaba tanto que enfermé.

—Si le haces caso a los chicos, y a lo que estás leyendo, probablemente ni siquiera era amor. Sé lo que vi Strange.

—Lo dices ahora, después de tanto tiempo, cuando ya no importa, cuando perdimos tanto, y cuanto estás enfermando por alguien más. 

—Ninguno planeábamos vernos, no suenes a que te traicioné, porque no es así. 

—¡No pienso que me traicionaste, pienso que eres un cobarde!—le acusó avanzando hasta él—preferiste ignorarme, largarte, lo preferiste a enfrentarme y pedir una explicación. Preferiste mandar a la basura lo que teníamos, en lugar de luchar por él. Sufrí por ti, luego me di cuenta que tomaste la decisión de hacer tu vida sin mí, dolió... pero me dispuse a hacer lo mismo. 

—Me llamas a mí cobarde, pero tú nunca...

—¿Nunca qué? ¿Nunca luché por ti? Te llamé, te dejé mil mensajes diciéndote que te amaba. Me... humillé de un modo que nunca pensé en hacerlo, y que no volveré a  hacer,  y sólo recibía tu silencio,  y fotos de ti y tu nuevo novio.

Tony retrocedió ante lo que el otro decía, sin poder creer sus palabras, aunque las sabía ciertas, quería negarse  a la verdad, porque  la mentira que vivió, era menos dolorosa. 

—Yo estaba seguro...

—Y puedes seguir seguro, puedes seguir creyendo que te engañé Tony—Stephen sonaba algo más cansado y relajado, después de tantos años sin sacar eso—si eso te facilita más las cosas. 

—Quiero la operación... 

Stephen cerró los ojos y asintió. 

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es él? ¿Por qué necesitas la operación? Creo que me merezco saber quién rompe el corazón del hombre que rompió el mío. Quizá le pueda mandar una postal de agradecimiento.

Tony soltó una pequeña risa irónica, haciendo una mueca con la boca, chasqueando la lengua, poco después, al darse cuenta que Stephen era serio en su petición.

—Es un... idiota, no coincidíamos en casi nada, ni siquiera sé porque me enamoré de él, pero las cosas resultaron, y yo necesitaba sentar cabeza, todos querían que sentara cabeza. Íbamos a casarnos, los medios no lo sabían aún, afortunadamente. Luego un día, quise darle una sorpresa en su apartamento, pero el me la dio a mí. 

—¿Y después de eso...?

—Apenas dejé el apartamento, tuve que estacionar el auto, porque no podía parar la tos. 

Strange entrecerró los ojos, y su gesto de dolor, pasó a uno de verdadero análisis, tras repetir en su mente las acciones del genio. 

—Gracias, programaré la operación. Pero aún tienes que desintoxicar tu cuerpo, pasar por el tratamiento de las píldoras, ve a los laboratorios para las pruebas, en cuanto tengan los resultados, y podamos proceder, te lo voy  a hacer saber. 

Tony asintió, ajustando su traje, pensó en decir algo más, parecía que existía algo sin terminar entre ellos, pero no podía definir que era. El hombre frente  a él fue el amor de su adolescencia, lo que sintió a su lado, nunca llegó a sentirlo de nuevo, aunque Tony se lo atribuía al ímpetu de la juventud, pues la experiencia le  enseñó a nunca entregarse demasiado. 

—Te veo entonces. 

En cuanto Stark abandonó el departamento, Stephen tomó su celular, y revisando algunos papeles, llamó  a cierto adolescente. 

—¿Peter... o Harley?

**_—_** ** _Harley_** ** _—_** respondió el adolescente al otro lado de la línea— ** _¿nos tiene noticias_** ** _Doc_** ** _?_**

—Creo que tengo algo, necesito hablar con el doctor Connor, pero antes, ¿Tendrás de casualidad el número de Natasha Romanoff?

 

**_\----  ******----_ **

 

Stephen se encontraba sentado en aquel bar, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesilla en dónde descansaba un vaso, al que apenas le había dado un trago. La idea que llegó a su mente, podía ser nada, o podía ser todo. Podría ser el aferrándose a algo del pasado, o podría ser un maravilloso descubrimiento a nivel profesional y a un nivel personal.

—Así que era cierto, Stephen Strange, de nuevo en nuestra vida—Natasha Romanoff, la pelirroja más despampanante que se pudiera imaginar, estaba cruzada de brazos frente a él, en un vestido negro que estaba volteando todas las miradas. 

—Muchos años sin verte, sigues... hermosa.

—Nada de halagos, no son necesarios—Natasha se sentó a su lado—Peter y Harley me llamaron, al parecer tú atiendes a Tony. 

—Sí, soy su médico debido a que...

—Debido a que es un idiota—completó la mujer, tomando un cigarrillo del bolsillo del doctor, poniéndolo en sus labios rojos, esperando que éste lo encendiera. 

—Algo así, cómo sabes, los chicos no quieren que Tony se someta a la operación—continuó, levantando su encendedor.

—Eso también lo sé, Virginia no quiere, ni Rhodey, o Happy, nadie, sabemos que está iniciando, y yo ni siquiera creo que sea tan fuerte lo que le ocurre.

—¿Por qué no crees que sea tan fuerte? —los ojos de Stephen se entrecerraron, como si las palabras de Romanoff, dieran más sentido a la teoría que se comenzaba a armar en su cabeza.

—Dime primero, ¿Por qué me citaste? Los chicos dijeron que yo podría darte información, para solucionar lo que ocurre con Tony.

—Así es, he estado leyendo nuevos avances en el campo, y hay una mínima teoría, que se deja como... poco importante, aunque yo creo que lo es, pero requiero de más información. 

Natasha pareció analizarle un momento, evaluando de manera fría cada una de las acciones y reacciones del médico, exhaló un poco de humo de su cigarrillo y posteriormente dibujo una sonrisa enorme, esa que decía que acaba de descubrir algo que el resto no veía. 

—Dime en que puedo ayudarte entonces, Doctor.

—Lo que dijiste, sobre Tony, ¿Por qué crees que no es tan fuerte como pensamos? 

—Porque él no amaba a su prometido, ni siquiera sé porque enfermó. Pienso que lo que ocurrió fue lo mejor. No veía a mi amigo en un matrimonio cómo al que se estaba encaminando. No pasó de la manera más adecuada, pero creo que tenía que ocurrir. Nunca pensé que Tony enfermara por ello. 

—Podría preguntarle al mismo Tony, pero son cosas que no quiere hablar conmigo. Tony mencionó que el mismo descubrió lo que supongo fue un episodio de infidelidad, ¿sabes cómo fue? 

Natasha en esta ocasión robó el trago de Strange, bebiendo despacio.

—Dime que esto de verdad es por la salud de Tony, y no por alguna locura de obsesión de tu ex universitario.

Strange respiró.

—¿Qué tal si te digo que es un poco de ambos?

—Supongo que al menos serías sincero—la pelirroja acomodó su cabello—estaban planeando la boda, Tony tuvo la idea de sorprender a su amor. 

—Eso me dijo él, pero necesito detalles específicos, lo más específicos que se puedan, si él te describió la situación exacta...

La mujer suspiró.

—Déjame recordar sus gritos de enojo... creo que dijo algo sobre que lo quería sorprender con su luna de miel. Ya tenía armado un calendario asesorado por Pepper —respiró—llegó al departamento, tenía llave, y entró tan silenciosamente cómo pudo. Había un tipo desnudo, tirado en la cama de su prometido, el otro imbécil estaba en la ducha. Al ver eso, Tony salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, y sólo envío un mensaje cancelando el compromiso. Yo intenté decirle que aclarara las cosas, pero las cosas se aclararon por si solas, cuando una semana después, su ex prometido, se casó con su amante... Te diré que Tony es un maldito cabrón engreído, pero no sé merece eso, porque cuando tiene relaciones, las respeta.

Stephen asintió, y aunque se sintió mal, con una extraña presión en su pecho al pensar en el sufrimiento de su ex novio de universidad, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro cuando sus sospechas empezaban a tener bases.

—¿Al enterarse de la boda fue cuando enfermó?

—No, yo creo que fue casi al instante que pasó, cuando me contó a mí, al día siguiente, los pétalos ya había comenzado.

Strange  junto sus manos, recargándose de mejor manera en el pequeño sofá del bar. 

—Eso imaginé. Muchas gracias Natasha, por la información.

—Si es para dejar de aguantar las quejas de Stark, el placer es todo mío—aseguró la mujer, viéndole ponerse de pie. —¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo una llamada que hacer, y citas que concertar—se excusó—de nuevo gracias y nos vemos luego—Strange se acercó a la barra y pagó la botella que estaba en la mesa, antes de salir prácticamente del sitio, haciendo dos llamadas, que serían fundamentales, para su posible descubrimiento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
